Dual Crosses
by Rhystic
Summary: What happens when a normal schoolgirl is crossed with Hunters from the future disgused as...? Pls leave review
1. Default Chapter

A/N: There are some characters I made up to add to the excitement  
  
Prologue ******** 1200 M.N. Abandoned Stronghold: Sigma-1  
  
"Is everything ready, Giga?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The weapon is ready. Only a few minor setbacks but everything is going over the scales."  
  
"Good. Get the unit ready. We're gonna kill the Hunter in a few days."  
  
"Done."  
  
********* 1800 A.M. Dissonance Residents  
  
"KALI! YOUR FOOD'S GETTING' COLD!" shouted her brother from downstairs. Kali tumbled and turned on her bed, struggling to cover her ears. You wish, she thought while getting up.  
  
After an hour of fighting the noise, she got up and took a shower. It took a while because she fell asleep in the middle of the shower. After that, she picked out her clothes so she could get ready for school. Kali pulled out a loose-looking blouse and a long, blue skirt and wore it immediately. Okay. That's done. What else do I have to do? Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly. "Oh yeah! I forgot to eat." Kali said to herself. She ran down the stairs, ignoring her little brother who was climbing up while shoving a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.  
  
"What's for breakfast, Mom?"  
  
"Well, there's toast and sausages if you want. Or maybe-"  
  
"I'll just have the toast. I'm not really hungry." Kali faked  
  
"Oh. Okay." Her mom replied  
  
After given her breakfast, she chomped down to the last bite and dashed to the den to get her bag. While checking her books, Kali's mom called out, "Kali! I forgot to mention. Your father and me are going out tonight. I stocked the fridge with food just in case you invite a few friends over."  
  
"K'mom!" Kali got up, kissed her mom goodbye and went on her way to school. It wasn't really that far, claiming that the school was around two blocks behind their house. As Kali entered the entrance, her best friend, Teresa, greeted her.  
  
"Hey Kali. What's up?" Teresa asked eagerly  
  
"Nothing. Just headed to class." Kali replied  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
"'Bout what? Another anti-teacher strike?"  
  
"Of course not, silly! It's about the new guy at class."  
  
"A new student? Yeah right, Teresa. Last time you said that, Billy got in trouble 'cuz he said he would beat up the new guys here."  
  
"It's true! My parents have seen him around a few days ago and say he's really handsome."  
  
"Ugh. Stop it. What makes you think that guy will come near me?"  
  
"Hey. He might-"  
  
Teresa stopped as soon as the bell rang aloud. "Well. Both of us will see this guy if he's real or not." Kali said.  
  
They entered the room and say their adviser and Mathematics teacher, Mr. Hal, stand in front of his desk. "Be seated, everyone. I have a few important announcements to make." Everybody took their seat and waited frantically for the announcements. Mr. Hal looked around and saw everything was all right.  
  
"Okay, class. First of all, there would be no classes for the next following weeks because were going to have the school maintained." All of the students cheered and made comments.  
  
"Hush up, class. Now lastly, we have a new student." Everybody in the class started to talk to each other and wondered whom he was. "Mr. Aries, please come in," said Mr. Hal. Then a figure walked in. A/N: If you're wondering where the crap about X comes out, just wait. I'm getting' to that 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 2100 A.M. Helenburg High School  
  
A figure stepped in the classroom. He stood right beside Mr. Hal and looked around. He had aqua colored eyes, brown hair with bangs reaching to his forehead and a small chocker around his neck. "Class, meet Gale R. Aries. He will be your new classmate so I want you to treat him like you would with your friends." Said Mr. Hal while looking at Billy carefully  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Gale said silently  
  
"I take back what I said. He is kinda handsome." Kali whispered to Teresa  
  
"Told you." Replied Teresa with a smirk on her face  
  
"Okay. Now if you may, take your seat beside Ms. Dissonance." Mr. Hal said promptly  
  
Gale seemed to meet eye-to-eye with Kali. Her face turned red and looked somewhere else. "Certainly." Gale replied to Mr. Hal, picking up his stuff from the floor. He took his seat and stared at the table. It was stained of graffiti and coloring materials.  
  
Kali starred at Gale and thought, Well, may this new guy won't be that bad. After all, what possible harm could come to him anyway? At the same time, Billy was looking, thinking also about the new guy.  
  
Hmph. Probably another shrimp to beat up. He better stay away from Kali or I'll.  
  
"All right, class." Mr. Hal said with a start "Let's start today's lesson and open your science books to page 155 and." he looked at Gale. "Your books don't come 'til next week, Gale, so for now, please share with Ms. Dissonance. I'm sure she'll be glad to lend you her book, won't you, Ms. Dissonance?"  
  
Startled, Kali stammered, "Y-yes. heh, heh."  
  
The day went fine and smooth like any other day: the sun was shining and the smell of compost and manure could be found outside. All that except for the detention Billy had to serve after trying to beat up Gale during recess. ******** 1500 P.M. Dismissal  
  
"Ringgggggg!!!" sounded the bell. The class cheered and ran out the room. Everybody in the class has left except Billy and Gale. Now, here in Helenburg High School, detention is far worse than you can think of. There's a list of stuff you have to do. A list: -Clean the bathroom -Write on the board, "I will not -insert feature here-" -Eliminate the pest problem -Do extra homework -And others  
  
Being a new student, Gale was exempted from this but Billy wasn't. Although being part of it, Gale did his part by watching over Billy 'cuz he's got a record for lots of stuff. ******** Room 251 1639 P.M. Bathroom Duty served  
  
"BAH! How long is it gonna take you to finish up?" Gale complained impatiently "Hold up a minute! Almost done!"  
  
Then a flash sparked in Gale's mind. He remembered what he came here for. He had no time to fool around.  
  
"Hey, Billy," "WHAT?" "By any chance would you know where um, what was her name again? Ah yes, Kali. Do you know where she lives?"  
  
Billy stood up. First me and now Kali! It's gone far enough! he thought, while thinking of other thoughts. Picking up Gale by the collar and dragging him to the locker, he started to choke him. "Why you little runt! I'll-" Billy stopped and loosened his grip. Gale gave him his death glare that he gave Billy during recess. The evil in him seemed to hit Billy like a meteor.  
  
"Uh.uh.wha-" Billy mumbled "So I'll ask you again; where does she live?"  
  
This time Billy complied. "Uh.uh.Project 3 Block 16." "Okay. Thanks, big guy."  
  
Picking his bag up, he walked out of the school walked to Kali's house. A/N: Don't worry about when the excitement comes 


End file.
